1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to writing implements, and particularly to retractable/extendable styluses.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices include a touch screen. Examples of such devices include smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), pagers, personal organizers, and the like. These devices typically include a display module under the touch screen. The display module generates target images associated with menu options, programs, user choices, and other operations. The user controls the device by pressing the touch screen over the target image with a stylus. However, typical styluses have no a effective cap for protecting them.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art